


Re:Fucked by Death

by M (M935694)



Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [29]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Beheading, Brain Penetration, Disembowelment, Eye penetration, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Murder-Suicide, Necrophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Stabbing, Suicide, gut fucking, neck snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Finding Rem's corpse, Subaru gives in to his urges - fucking the blue-haired maid's lifeless body. Over the course of a few more loops, he takes pleasure in ending the maid's life and enjoying her dead body in different ways.
Series: Poll Winner One-Shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	Re:Fucked by Death

Subaru Natsuki ran through the forest leading to Roswall’s mansion. He and the demonic maid Rem had been travelling back there after Rem had received a cry for help from her sister, Ram. However, Rem had ditched him in the inn - and took off towards the mansion by herself. The maid was just trying to protect him… But by doing so, she was only making sure that he wouldn’t be there to protect her instead.

On his way to the mansion, Subaru had been encircled by a group of weird hooded figures - which was nothing but unsettling. That was the first sign that something was wrong - but that only got worse as he reached the village of Irlam. The villagers who were so kind to him… They’ve all been massacred. The sight of those who he cared about being slaughtered… As much as he hated it, Subaru had gotten used to it already. Seeing all those people like that filled him with worry for Rem - after all, the blue-haired girl had traveled through here… What if she, too, had fallen to whoever did this?

With his worry as the driving force, Subaru made his way towards the mansion - even after walking through the entire night already, his desire to make sure Rem was fine was what pushed him there. Rem… And the others at the mansion as well. Emilia… Ram… Beatrice… Even Roswall - he wished for nothing more than for all of them to be safe.

However, reaching the mansion’s gardens, it was immediately made obvious to the young man that that wouldn’t be the case. Rem’s weapon - a flail with a long chain and a spiked metal ball on one end - laid discarded right past the entrance. With dread rising within him, Subaru turned to the side - tears swelling in his eyes. He knew what was coming… But he knew he needed to see it himself.

And there it was - Rem’s body, lying lifelessly on the ground. Her limbs were splayed out in various directions - a long dagger stuck in her back and the pool of blood around her clearing any doubts that the demon girl could have survived. A number of corpses of the hooded figures he saw earlier were littering the ground nearby her - it was clear that Rem didn’t go down without a fight. As tears began to run the sides of his face, he ran over to her corpse.

“Rem. Rem. REEEEEM!”

He screamed through his tears while ripping the dagger out of her back - splashing a bit more of her blood onto his fingers in the process. Grabbing Rem’s corpse by the shoulder, he rolled Rem over onto her back. By doing so, he was given a good look at her dead face. Her blue eyes were now dim - no signs of life left within them. Her mouth was open - strands of dried drool and blood running from both corners of it. The maid was dead… And, most likely, so were the other inhabitants of the mansion.

“Rem…”

Subaru muttered while reaching for her body with another hand - this one, too, going towards Rem’s shoulders. However, a spasm of nausea got to him - making his hand swat downwards instead. It slapped into Rem’s tits - hers were always far more impressive than her sister’s. They were on the larger end - and Subaru had found himself staring at them in the past. Now, he’d get a much better look at them. The dagger which took her life had come out on the other end of her body - slicing through the front straps on one side of her dress. Subaru’s sudden movement caused the front of her dress to move out of the way - Rem’s breasts suddenly shown to Subaru.

Subaru tried to look away - but his gaze was drawn towards the maid’s rather sizable chest. Rem’s breasts looked beautiful… It was such a shame their owner was dead. Or was it? If Rem was dead, she couldn’t resist him reaching for them… She couldn’t call him a pervert for doing it, either. He just couldn’t look away from it… Subaru’s hands moved towards Rem’s breasts. They closed over the large chest orbs - feeling how cold they were. The chill of death had long since settled in - Rem’s body carrying none of the warmth the girl held in life. Against himself, he squeezed down on them - feeling the stiffness of death within them. They were very firm against his touch as a result - her nipples tickling him on his hands as he moved them across her chest.

Even with Rem’s body in a state like that, fondling her chest turned Subaru on. He could feel his cock growing stiff in his pants - along with a disgust for himself. Why was her corpse turning him on like that? And why was he still doing it? ...Well, it was not like anyone would know he was doing this…

As if in a trance, Subaru took the dagger which had claimed Rem’s life - and used it to slice off a huge chunk of her dress at the level of Rem’s hips. Throwing it away, he exposed Rem’s crotch area - along with her legs. Setting the knife aside again, he directed his hands towards Rem’s thighs - feeling them up as well. Even despite the hours Rem’s body spent laying around, they were still pleasant to touch. Subaru let his fingers run against them for a while - touching her bare skin, the place where her socks bit into her flesh, and even the white garter belts that went up to her hips.

Finally, Subar directed his hands towards her lacy white panties. At that point, he was so turned on he couldn’t control himself anymore - and simply ripped them off. From below them he was greeted with a pussy that was more angelic than demonic - the small, cute opening crowned with a tuft of blue hair. Dragging his pants down, Subaru freed his dick - and finally showed it into the depths of Rem’s cunt. The dead stiffness extended to her pussy, too - but Subaru didn’t really mind, letting out several quick gasps as his cock ventured deeper and deeper inside her. He needed to put in plenty of force to combat that stiffness. The effort required was nothing Subaru couldn’t handle, though - able to sheathe himself comfortably within the dead maid’s snatch.

Once he was deep enough, Subaru began moving back and forth inside the maid’s cold snatch. The repeated movements felt great around his cock - Rem’s pussy giving him plenty of friction. As he began picking up the pace, Subaru’s hands moved back towards Rem’s breasts - giving Rem’s dead flesh another round of groping as he proceeded to pound her snatch.

“R-rem… Rem!”

Subaru began moaning out the maid’s name as he continued to rape her corpse - the force of his thrusts enough to send her body shaking. He tried to avoid looking at her dead face, but he found himself sneaking looks at it. Rem’s dead expression looked oddly peaceful - and, as he kept staring at it while pleasure coursed through his dick, maybe even cute? Those dim eyes and a parted mouth were no longer something that scared him - but instead, something he found hot.

Wiping Rem’s tears away from her pale cheeks, Subaru kept using the demon’s corpse. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to a climax. A bit more, and he’d give the maid’s corpse the proof of his appreciation for her body. His hips slapped against her thighs as he rammed into her with more and more force - his dick sliding in all the way with each of his energetic thrusts.

“You’ve failed to protect my daughter, Subaru. All that’s left for you now is to die.”

Puck’s booming voice reached a very confused Subaru - but the man was too engrossed in fucking the blue-haired maid’s corpse to pay any attention to that. Just a little longer, and he’d cum! The ice-wielding spirit didn’t wait for an acknowledgement, though. As Subaru kept thrusting into Rem’s cold snatch, true cold suddenly enveloped him. In an instant, his entire body froze over - his head falling off a moment after. Subaru died in an instant, with his lust stirred to the very edge - but not sated at all.

***  
As Subaru opened his eyes, he found himself back in the capital - in front of the fruit rack which had been his anchor point when he first arrived in this world. He was shaking, sweat pouring down his face… But, more importantly, he had a boner - and a very strong one, too. His first time with a woman, interrupted so brutally like that… It left Subaru sexually frustrated to no end.

“Are you alright? You just kind of spaced out…”

The clerk commented - his voice trailing off after he spotted a bulge at the front of Subaru’s pants. That was all the explanation he needed - the man smirking a little at the sight. Ah, youth…

“Subaru? What’s wrong?”

The source of Subaru’s frustration was nearby - and she was looking straight at him. Rem didn’t notice his arousal, though - just that he seemed quite distressed. The maid’s kind voice showed just how much the maid cared for him. Hearing her speak, Subaru glanced to the side instinctively. There she was - Rem, as lively and lovely as ever. To his surprise, looking at her only made his cock even harder… Even with her dress still on, Subaru couldn’t get the image of how she looked underneath it out of his head. Her huge breasts, her firm thighs, the way her garters clung to them… The tiny, cute patch of blue pubes… Her wonderful, tight pussy… The way it felt around his dick… All that filled Subaru’s head as he looked at the blue-haired maid.

Subaru found those desires something he simply couldn’t resist. He needed to act out on his lust - and he needed to do it right away. However, he still had enough self-control not to go for it right there. If he just tried to do anything so obscene in the middle of a busy street, people would definitely stop him. So instead he grasped Rem’s hand - pulling the maid behind him as he quickly walked away. Rem didn’t understand what was going on, especially that Subaru didn’t tell her anything - but she was fine with letting Subaru lead her away. She trusted Subaru. The man had saved her life… She’d gladly put herself in his hands once again if he would have her.

Subaru took her into a nearby alleyway - one that was cut off from outside view. It was an alleyway he was all too familiar with… It was where he first saw Emilia. He had even died within it in the past… There, no one should interrupt them - unless they got really unlucky.

Once Subaru was certain that the people from the main street weren’t going to interfere, he suddenly stopped - pushing Rem towards a wall.

“S-Subaru?”

The maid asked in surprise - her cheeks starting to grow flushed as she saw how close to her Subaru was. That blush only grew stronger as Subaru’s hands reached for her face - cupping it gently for a moment.

“E-eh? Subaru?”

She blinked several times, surprised by his direct touch. What was Subaru doing? Did he find out how she felt about him? Feeling the man she loved touched her in that way… It filled her with joy. Her heart began beating much faster as he did it - enjoying the intimacy.

But it wouldn’t last for long. After feeling her warm cheeks for a moment - and comparing the sensation to the dead cheeks he wiped tears from before - Subaru’s hands moved to opposite ends of Rem’s body. One of them grasped her by the chin, while the other one reached the top of her head - feeling her hair press back against it.

“Huh?”

Rem let out another surprised gasp - Subaru’s actions leaving her confused. She didn’t get to ask him what he was doing though - the man suddenly twisting her head to the side. Rem’s spine let out a loud crack as it snapped, the maid’s body going limp as a result. Rem had just an instant to realize she was dying before the shards of her shattered bones tore into her spinal cord - killing her on the spot. In that instant, the pain at Subaru’s betrayal flashed clearly within her eyes - some tears gushing out of them.

Subaru took no pleasure in seeing Rem’s pain - but he did enjoy watching her eyes go dim. Catching the exact moment life left her body because of his lust was satisfying - and helped make him hard again. The deathly shiver he saw go through her body as her spine was broken was fun to see, too. Letting go of Rem’s head, he let it lull down to the side while letting her corpse slide down against the wall - before coming to a stop as her butt reached the ground. Her legs were spread slightly, bent in awkward angles as the final signal from Rem’s brain was interrupted halfway through. 

Subaru pushed Rem’s legs apart to gain access to what laid between them. Ripping through her dress, he tore off the front part of it - just enough to give him a view of Rem’s thighs and panties again. This time, the white of her underwear was stained yellow with piss released as her life suddenly ended - her bladder releasing its contents as she died. But that didn’t discourage Subaru at all. He didn’t waste any time - reaching for Rem’s lacy panties again. He ripped them off with haste, feeling some warmth within them this time - and exposing Rem’s slit once more. It looked just as beautiful as the last time - or maybe even better, without the stiffness of death still within it.

Subaru pulled his pants down, freeing his cock - and forcing himself in between Rem’s legs. Feeling her warm thighs touch against his as he entered her slit was calming - and so were the warm depths of her cunt. Now, they required no effort from him - simply letting him slide inside with ease. Her pussy walls clung to his cock as they instinctively reacted to the penetration - secreting some of Rem’s cunt honey onto his prick as he fucked it. The contrast between Rem’s fresh pussy and the one he had used before was immense - enough for Subaru to start moaning even louder than back then.

Subaru’s hands held on to the demon’s sides as he took her cunt - keeping her corpse steady as he buried himself deep within her welcoming walls. However, that didn’t stop her head from moving - the twisted top end to her body moving back and forth in sync with his thrusts. Some more tears flowed out of her eyes - her eyelids having slipped halfway-closed, covering some of her dim irises. Her mouth had lulled open too - her tongue coming out along with some fresh saliva. That drool leaked onto her shoulders - covering them with a sticky, glowing glaze. The outline of her broken spine poked clearly through the bend in her neck - the harsh turn making it clear that there could be no life left within her.

Subaru didn’t hold back at all - driving his dick again and again into Rem’s tight, warm snatch. It was slowly starting to clench down on his dick, too. The muscles of Rem’s cunt were fresh enough for some of her instincts to still remain within them - acting up to Subaru’s thrusts. Before he was able to cum himself, Rem’s pussy began squeezing down hard on his cock - as more of her love juices were squirted out of it and onto both her and Subaru’s legs. The sensation of Rem’s pussy clamping down was enough to drive Subaru into a release too - Subaru sending his seed deep into the maid’s snatch.

He announced his release with a scream even louder than before - a scream that didn’t go unnoticed. Before long, Subaru heard footsteps - the man breathing heavily as he slowly pulled out of the dead maid’s cunt. Suddenly, he was face-to-face with the three brigands he had encountered in the capital several times already - the three men both surprised and terrified by the sight. A girl, with her neck bent in such an unnatural way… Was she dead? And that man, with his dick out… Had he been using her corpse? As they saw Subaru turn towards them, the thieves’ courage quickly left them - the group running away in fear. They were so quick in their escape attempt that one of them dropped something - Subaru recognizing it as that man’s dagger. That dagger had taken his life in the past… And Subaru knew he should use it for the same purpose now. If he let this persist any longer, he risked overwriting his old save point… And being locked into a history where he was a perverted rapist and murderer. He couldn’t let that happen.

Without even pulling his pants up, Subaru rushed to the dagger - picking it up quickly. He turned back around, facing Rem’s corpse again - taking one final look at it. Her face looked so beautiful, even bent like that… And he liked the sight of his cum dripping out of her cunt. Was that sensation pride? He regretted not being able to stay there for much longer - but he knew he couldn’t risk it. Steeling himself for the pain he knew would come, Subaru thrust the dagger into his neck - sending himself back in time.

***

A blink of the eye, and Subaru was looking at the same fruit rack yet again. A shiver of primal fear shook his body for a moment - it was never easy to Return by Death. The merchant was looking at him with one eyebrow raised - Subaru looking down for a moment to fight the dizziness away. What should he do now? With how he found Rem’s corpse the first time, it was clear something awful was headed for the Mathers territory… How could he protect it against it?

“Subaru? Are you alright?”

Rem’s warm voice caused him to turn towards her without thinking - and suddenly, the fate of the mansion was no longer a large concern to him. Even with worry on her face, Rem looked as beautiful as ever - making Subaru realize that his desires for her were not even close to being satisfied. His cock stirred in his pants, and he was glad to let it command him - taking Rem’s hand again. The sensation of her warm cunt being wrapped around his dick and the sight of life leaving her eyes were two memories at the front of his brain - filling him with the urge to end the maid’s life once more. 

Subaru began leading Rem away, straight to the spot of their latest deaths - halfway there before his brain even caught back with his dick. How was he even going to kill her there? The neck snap was quick and effective, but repeating the same thing seemed boring. Since he had the opportunity to experiment a little, he should go for it. Then, how to end her? What else could he even do with his bare hands? If he tried for something that wasn’t instantaneous, Rem would start fighting back… And that was not something he wanted.

Fortunately, the answer presented itself to him right away. There was a sword on one of the stalls they passed… And priced as if it was simply inviting him to take it. With a few sideways glances, Subaru stole the sword from the rack. It seemed that no one noticed, at least right away… And even if they did later, he should still have the time to do what he intended to. Once he Returned by Death, that theft would be gone, along with the crimes he was about to commit.

Rem noticed what he did, but she didn’t question it. She knew that if Subaru did it, there must have been a good reason for it. Did he spot someone tailing them? The maid took a number of glances over her shoulder, trying to spot their unknown pursuer - but without success. If there was someone intending to fight them out here, though… She’d do all she could to protect Subaru from them.

The pair made their way back to that same back alley - Rem more and more on guard as they made it in there. Whoever it was that was going after them, they’d surely strike now… And she needed to be ready for it. But because she was expecting an attack from the outside, the blue-haired maid was completely blind to an attack from someone next to her. The swoosh of a sword cutting through the air reached her ears right as pain flared up in her neck - the maid suddenly finding herself flying. She couldn’t feel the rest of her body, too… And soon, she landed on the ground - a strong blow to her head as it cracked against the stones.

With him losing his head during his first attempt to rape Rem’s corpse, Subaru wanted to see how it was to be the one taking a head instead. As Rem’s body began to spasm, heaving back and forth several times, Subaru found the sight pretty hot. Blood fountained from the stump of her neck - staining her white collar as well as the front of her dress with her red demonic ichor. Her body took a shaky step forward as her knees curled up and then released - the headless maid falling to her knees. Her fingers kept opening and closing, more spasms keeping her upright. Subaru watched a few of these before remembering that Rem’s head was there too - and running over to pick it up.

Lifting Rem’s head, Subaru was glad to see that the blue-haired girl was still alive. Her eyes showed how shocked she was at his sudden decision to kill her. She would gladly give her life up for him… But not like this! “Why, Subaru… Why?” Her confusion persisted in her thoughts as she looked up at Subaru’s face - searching for any kind of an answer. She cried as she couldn’t find any - the only thing she could see on Subaru’s face being an unsettling smile. And… What was he doing? She could hear the ruffling of clothes being pulled down, then felt herself being lowered - and something pressing against the stump of her neck. The way that thing rubbed against those wounded, sensitive folds only brought her more pain - pain that showed on her face through grimaces.

Subaru wasn’t sure what he was doing as he pushed his cock against the base of Rem’s neck. He just thought it’d let him pleasure himself while watching Rem’s dying face… And those pained twitches he could see going through it already showed him it was worth it. Pushing further into Rem’s throat, Subaru found that the orifice was pretty slippery - and the muscles of Rem’s neck helped him feel good as they clenched down on his tool. They were trying to shove his prick out, to swallow it… But Subaru would not be deterred so easily. He pushed deeper in, even making it into Rem’s mouth - able to see his dick through the maid’s parted lips.

Satisfied with that, Subaru began to jerk off using Rem’s head - sliding her head back and forth on his dick. The repeated movements were making Rem’s eyes really wobbly in their sockets - and the loss of blood was already making Rem feel very dizzy. The maid wasn’t even able to tell that Subaru was fucking her head - the demon girl fading away without understanding what had happened at all. “S-Su… ba… ru…” The maid just repeated her killer’s name in her head as she died - her eyes rolling to the back of her head and staying there.

Subaru didn’t miss the moment of the maid’s demise - his arousal spiking as he saw the last sparks of sentience fade away from her eyes. Picking up the pace at which he was moving Rem’s head, he quickly brought himself towards another climax - sheathing himself fully as he found herself on the verge of a climax. He shot his cum all over Rem’s face - covering her nose, her cheeks, and even her hair with his spunk. He kept himself buried all the way in as more cum pumped out of his cock - and even once his climax began to subside.

Grabbing the sword once more, Subaru sliced away at himself. Keeping Rem’s head stuck on his cock as he did it, Subaru realized that it eased the pain - right before everything went dark once more.

***

The trip back to the secluded alleyway went pretty much the same - Subaru even picking the same weapon on the way. Now that he had sliced Rem’s head off once, he intended to do it again - this time, planning to use one of the holes of Rem’s corpse. However, this time he was too hasty - and failed to slice Rem’s head off properly. Instead, the sword cut into the base of her neck - severing her spine. Rem’s body went limp under his strike after one quick spasm - leaving Subaru a bit disappointed. The girl slumped down in front of him, Subaru barely catching her. Rem slid down against him as her muscles stopped moving - plopping down against him. Her head ended up pressing against his crotch - grinding against his erection. 

Subaru considered letting go of her to have a go at one of her holes - but, with surprise, he felt her head move a little - telling him she was still conscious. If he just fucked her pussy, she wouldn’t even feel it… So, why not use her face instead?

Pulling his pants down, Subaru walked around Rem - showing the maid his erection. Her eyes grew wide at the sight - was he just doing this to fuck her? If he just asked, she’d have been glad to offer her body to him… But with her body paralyzed from the neck down, she couldn’t even tell him that that was the case. The only thing she could do was stare at Subaru’s dick with a mixture of disgust and desire… Truth be told, she did want to feel him inside her. But n-not like this… Not with him forcing himself on her!

Subaru pushed his cock against Rem’s face - with surprise seeing her lips slowly open as he did it. Rem was doing her best to push her tongue out, and even start licking away at his tool - her tongue shaking because of how strained her body already was. That was pretty pleasant… But it also worried him. Rem could just be trying to bait him into using his mouth, only to bite his dick once he did - if Rem still had some sort of control over her body, he simply couldn’t take that chance. He had no doubts that the demon’s teeth could easily bite his dick off - and if he lost it before being able to cum, it’d make this entire life utterly pointless. Even if Rem simply wanted to pleasure the man she loved in her final moments, Subaru had no way of knowing it - opting to stay away from her mouth for the time being.

But what else could he use? Staring at Rem’s face for a moment, he saw her eyes dart upwards to look at him. Right! Eyes were situated in holes of their own, too… He’d just need to make it more usable. Moving his cock a little, he placed it in front of Rem’s left eye - both of the maid’s eyes growing wide open as she saw it. What was Subaru doing? Could he not tell that she would have sucked him off if he just let her? Why was his dick there? The maid’s head began to shiver in fear as she understood - but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Subaru just thrust forward - his dick crushing her eye right away. Ocular liquids gushed out of her eye socket- Rem suddenly finding herself in intense pain. Half of her vision was gone now… But she could still see the side of Subaru’s dick with her healthy eye. The maid began sobbing openly as Subaru slid his cock further in - forcing more of her crushed eye to gush out from around his dick. It was joined by some of her blood, too - the bloody trail slipping down towards her nose. She wanted to scream in pain, but couldn’t make out a voice - her mouth just opening up without purpose.

The tip of Subaru’s dick slapped against the back of her eye socket - smashing into her optic nerve. That caused lights to flash up in front of Rem’s left eye - the sudden stimuli making her dizzy. Subaru himself found Rem’s eye socket interesting to use - the firm walls of her skull made it much different from the more flexible holes of her pussy or her neck stump. However, it was not deep enough for all of his dick to fit inside it - and the girl’s ocular liquid barely compared to the lubrication that her juices and her saliva had been. Trying to make just a little more space for himself Subaru began thrusting harder and harder - his cock smashing into the back of her eye socket. It wouldn’t last for long… And soon it broke.

Shards of Rem’s skull were pushed into her brain - damaging parts of it. Her frontal lobe suffered the most - and that was even before Subaru’s cock entered it. Rem’s sense of self began fading away rapidly as the head of Subaru’s cock entered deeper into her skull - crushing her brains underneath it. The dick of the man she loved was taking away all her cognitive abilities… And he had already disabled her lower body. Rem’s surviving eye began to bulge in its socket - foam forming on her mouth. Her brain was going haywire - but all it had access to was her head. Blood began to run from her nose as the maid moved towards oblivion once more. However, even with her mind falling apart, her brains destroyed by the man she loved… She didn’t stop loving Subaru. She loved him…. So much…

With how Rem was acting in her final moments, it took a moment for Subaru to notice that she was dead. But the sight was a sign to him to pick up the pace. The tip of his dick felt significantly better than the rest of it… The stimulation to the most sensitive part of it letting him release his semen into her brain. His semen mixed in with the crushed remains of her brain as his dick kept firing away into her skull. Subaru himself didn’t realize what he had done until he pulled his dick out and saw the greyish mess on the tip of his cock - but at that point, it didn’t really move Subaru. Rem would have died there either way - but he had to admit he didn’t expect to kill her with his cock. Taking the sword up, he prepared to Return by Death once more - finding solace in looking at Rem’s bloody face as he joined the maid in death again.

***

On their next trip to the alleyway, Subaru targeted a different part of Rem’s body. He remembered the blood-crazed assassin who attacked him and Emilia during the first loop - and how obsessed that woman was with people’s bowels. Maybe Elsa figured something out? It would not hurt to try it out, at least.

Catching Rem by surprise, Subaru stabbed the sword into the lower part of Rem’s belly - and dragged it to the side. Her abdomen was sliced open before the blue-haired maid even could tell that it happened - the girl finding herself in incredible pain. Putting the sword aside, Subaru tugged away at Rem’s guts - pulling more of them out of the wound. Rem just started in shock at what he was doing - too surprised and confused to react in time.

“S-Subaru?”

She managed to stutter out as the weakness from her rapid loss of blood got to her - the maid only barely keeping herself on her feet at that point. Her voice was a trigger to Subaru - the man using his blood-soaked hands to pull his pants down and free his erection. Rem started at it in shock - Subaru was just doing this to pleasure himself? He could have just asked… She tried to even tell him that - but found her voice failing her.

Approaching Rem, Subaru thrust his cock into the opening he had created. Rem’s insides were just as warm as her pussy had been before - but they had a different texture to them, too. The coils of her guts just moved away from his cock - while the other organs remained firmly in place. They were soft on the outside, and pretty malleable - but each of them had to stay in pretty much the same place. Subaru explored Rem’s abdominal cavity with his cock as the maid bled out against him - looking at him with nothing but sorrow. He really should have just asked… And instead, he was causing her pain beyond anything she had felt before. Feeling his dick poke against her various insides was nauseating… But despite that, Rem found herself leaning on Subaru. She embraced him, as weakly as she could - hugging her killer as he continued to fuck her guts. Even when Subaru was doing something so awful to her, the demon girl could never hate him…

Grabbing what he had already pulled out of Rem’s guts, Subaru wrapped them around the base of his cock - and used them to massage his balls as well. Having Rem use his body for support like that made fucking her slightly harder… But Subaru was glad to hold her in his arms. Even in a gruesome situation like that, he had not stopped caring for the maid - in fact, he was doing it all because of how much she mattered to him. She was the only one who could help him release all this sexual tension like that… Aside from Emilia - but the half-elf was too far away for that. With Rem’s shoulder pressed against his mouth, he placed a soft kiss on it without thinking. Rem felt it, though - and that small move made her very happy. It caused a smile to creep onto her lips, even despite the tears still running down the sides of her face. The overwhelming weakness that came with the loss of blood claimed her soon after - but the maid kept smiling even in death. It was the first kiss from the man she loved… That sensation was something she could never forget.

As Subaru couldn’t see Rem’s face, he couldn’t tell when she died. He did feel some more intense spasms shake her body, and that was pretty much it. However, those intense spasms were enough to push him to a climax - Subaru’s cum flooding Rem’s abdomen. It mixed in with her blood, creating a pinkish mixture inside her - with droplets of it leaking from his blood-covered cock as he pulled out, too. 

Pushing Rem’s body off him, he let the dead maid slump down against the wall - and froze while looking at her face. Rem was smiling… Even though he raped and killed her, the maid was smiling… It was a very sobering sight. What had he been doing? It was a smile he had sworn to himself he would protect! And he only brought her so much more pain…

This all started because he found Rem’s corpse! He should have been trying to save her, not killing her himself! And Emilia, too… If the mansion had been attacked, then the silver-haired half-elf also needed to be saved. Seeing Rem’s undying devotion to him shown in that smile reawakened Subaru’s more heroic desires - making him look at the maid’s corpse solemnly.

“Don’t worry Rem - I’ll save you next time for sure!”

He promised the blue-haired maid before using the sword on himself for the final time.

***

With a gasp, Subaru found himself back in front of the fruit shop. He was full of energy - and in more ways than one. His repeated abuse of Rem’s corpse let him blow off plenty of stress that had been building up within him ever since he arrived in this world. With all of it gone, Subaru could focus himself fully on protecting those dear to him.

“Subaru?”

Rem’s voice came from the side - Subaru once more turning towards her. He looked at her with nothing but relief - he owed the maid so much… He could never repay her for all that she had done for him. Or rather, what he had done to her… But he could try, at least.

“I’m fine!”

He replied energetically - and it seemed that Rem was convinced by that. As the pair made it back to Crusch’s mansion, Subaru’s brain was already working full-force - trying to figure out the next course of action. First, he’d need to determine who those hooded figures who attacked Roswall’s mansion were…


End file.
